


The Refugee's Cure

by feedingonwind



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Folk Music, Gen, Song Lyrics, planeshift feels, sorta songfic?, they'll always have alenhroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it doesn't save your skin, they'll know you when you're gone (a trad folk song for Planeshift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Refugee's Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trad folk song for our D&D campaign Planeshift, written and recorded by me, from the perspective of a refugee fleeing from the collision of the planes.  
> The song is modelled off the Boatman's Cure, a song written by George Ward (see original lyrics here: www.goldenhindmusic.com/lyrics/BOATMANS.html)

**Streaming on Souncloud:<https://soundcloud.com/feedingonwind/refugees-cure>**

 

**Lyrics:**

Beast flew over Alenhroft with fire and death  
Thousands of thousands died under dragon’s breath  
Thousands of thousands died under dragon’s breath  
If it doesn’t save your skin, they’ll know you when your gone  
Best cure for dragons is a bard and a song  
Best cure for dragons is a bard and a song

Borders getting dark, abyss is closing in  
Chaos and ruin in a Marileth’s grin  
Chaos and ruin in a Marileth’s grin  
If it doesn’t save your skin, they’ll know you when your gone  
Best cure for demons is a bard and a song  
Best cure for demons is a bard and a song

If you get to Hell the devil’s know your fears  
You’ll forget if you’ve been there just for minutes or years  
Forget if you’ve been there just for minutes or years  
If it doesn’t save your skin, they’ll know you when your gone  
Best cure for devils is a bard and a song  
Best cure for devils is a bard and a song

Planar heroes gonna save us all they say  
Haven’t seen em for a year and a day  
Haven’t seen em for a year and a day  
If it doesn’t save your skin, they’ll know you when your gone  
Best cure for heroes is a bard and a song  
Best cure for heroes is a bard and a song

Plane collision’s comin’ and it’s comin’ soon  
Nothing to do but wait and stare at the moon  
Nothing to do but wait and stare at the moon  
If it doesn’t save your skin, they’ll know you when your gone  
Hoping that tomorrow there’ll still be bards and song  
Hoping that tomorrow there’ll still be bards and song

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift, see:  
> [A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
> [The Planshift Wiki](http://planeshift-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Planeshift-campaign_Wiki)  
> [The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


End file.
